Yakko's World
Yakko's World is a song from the second episode of Animaniacs, and probably the most famous. In the song, Yakko Warner names all the (as of 1992-1993) nations of the world to the tune of the "Mexican Hat Dance". A clip of the sing-along version of this song has been viewed more than six million times on YouTube. To this day, Rob Paulsen, the voice of Yakko, never misses an opportunity to perform this song live rarely without error. The song was written by Randy Rogel, a writer from Batman: The Animated Series, whose son was studying geography. When he saw that "United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama" all rhymed, he got to work on the lyrics and sent the song to Animaniacs. The song has been referenced and parodied several times. In one episode, Yakko sings "All the Words in the English Language" to the same tune, while Dot Warner and Dick Button (playing himself) comment on his performance like an Olympic ice-skating routine. In "Cutie and the Beast", when Yakko demonstrates that he can say Dot's full name (Princess Angelina Contessa Louissa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third) without error, she sarcastically comments, "Oh, thank you, Mr. United States Canada Mexico Panama!", which were the first four nations of the song. In The Sound of Warners, Yakko has a nightmare about flubbing the lyrics. In one episode of Pinky and the Brain, Brain asks Pinky if there is in fact anything that he does know, Pinky replies, "I know all the words to 'Yakko's World'." (Both Pinky and Yakko are voiced by Rob Paulsen.) *This song is a favorite of Yakko's voice actor, Rob Paulsen, who performs it at various public events *This song includes Palestine, which is still negotiated to this day, and is not an independent country. Lyrics Announcer: And now the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! Yakko: United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama Haiti, Jamaica, Peru, Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean Greenland, El Salvador too. Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela Honduras, Guyana, and still, Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan, Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam. Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland And Germany now one piece, Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia Italy, Turkey, and Greece. Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania Ireland, Russia, Oman, Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran. There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain, The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal France, England, Denmark, and Spain. India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan, Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh (Asia) And China, Korea, Japan. Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia The Philippine Islands, Taiwan, Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand Then Borneo, and Vietnam. Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana, Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia Guinea, Algeria, Ghana. Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo The Spanish Sahara is gone, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia Egypt, Benin, and Gabon. Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali Sierra Leone, and Algiers, Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya Cameroon, Congo, Zaire. Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar Rwanda, Mahore, and Cayman, Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia... Crete, Mauritania Then Transylviania, Monaco, Liechtenstein Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan. Video Category:Songs Category:Random Warner Song Category:Warner Sibling Shorts Category:Animaniacs